Various dental training apparatuses are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,488 discloses a combined teaching and practicing apparatus for dental work composed of a movable station and an immovable station, with the movable station incorporating a dummy upper torso. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,307 discloses a training and practice apparatus for clinical dental processes composed, essentially and in broad outline, of a model bust mounted on a carrier. The model bust comprises a chest part, a neck and a swivel-mounted head. The head can be swiveled into different working positions and fixed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,613 discloses a training and practice apparatus for clinical dental work composed liquid and solid extraction devices with a common vacuum source. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,340 discloses a dental teaching and practicing apparatus composed of a phantom head pivotally mounted on the work surface through a pivot am.
In addition, portable dental treatment apparatuses are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,949 discloses a compact portable and essentially unitary structure composed of a stable support base with a compressor motor unit on which other components, like dental drills, syringes and suction devices are mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,323 discloses another portable structure composed of a wheeled cabinet containing a compressed air source, a vacuum pump, a pressurizable water reservoir and an amalgamator.
All of the foregoing devices are expensive to manufacture, most of unnecessarily large and some are overly intricate and complicated. There is a need in the art for a simple, affordable device that dental students can readily employ in the classroom, clinic or at home to practice the various dental procedures they are learning. The device should be simple to use and allow for simulating the tooth environment to enable students to practice and train on teeth in a low-pressure setting.